Falling For An Angel
by AriaMizakiSaryia
Summary: As the Middle Child of the Winchester children, Mary-Jane Winchester, or MJ as she prefers to be called, has always been over-protected and yet over-looked at the same time by both her brothers and her father. But what happens when Dean is dragged into hell? And what about when he suddenly shows up, whole and in one piece? It seemed to be a miracle, but performed by who?
1. Chapter 1

Knife in hand, I edged around the doorway, a trail of dead demons in my wake. I was ready to pounce on anyone, demon or not, that got in my way at that moment. I was more than just slightly livid. My brothers had gone on ahead without me leaving me with the task of finding and disposing of any demons that might try to sneak up on them. Even though we had drawn straws before we went to bed last night, and it was supposed to be Dan and I that went in to kill Lilith, they had gone back on their word and left me at the safe house. They only left me a note stating that they went on ahead and that for my safety I was supposed to e on Demon patrol. I so desperately wanted to be standing right there with them, joining them in killing the bitch that had ultimately caused Jo and Ellen's deaths, so much so that it literally pained me to not be there.

Sam and Dean were just lucky I understood what was at risk here. If we were going to have any chance at ridding the world of Lilith, and saving Dean from Hell, I had to trust my brothers and make sure they weren't interrupted by any of Lilith's damn cronies. Failure wasn't an option. There was no way in hell that I was going to lose my big brother. But when this was all over with? Those two were going to wish they had died when I got done with them. Wiping an errant tear from my cheek, I tightened my grip on the knife in my hand.

"Come on Mary-Jane… Now is not the time to lose it." I muttered to myself as I nudged a door open, cautiously entering the room with the knife brandished in front of me. It didn't take me long to check and deem the room demon-free. Only a few rooms left then I'd be done. Just as I stepped out of the room though, a scream rent through the building, making my blood run cold. I was frozen to the spot for a moment.

One thought ran through my mind again and again: Dear God, don't let that be one of my brothers. I sprinted through the house, sliding around corners haphazardly, barely even registering that the building seemed to be completely empty… as if Lilith knew we were coming. As if she wanted us to come to her. I went tumbling around yet another corner and scanned the room quickly. All seemed well until I looked down. When my eyes took in the gruesome scene before me, the knife dropped from my hand and clattered onto the floor at my feet.

"No… Dean!" I fell to the floor at my brother's side as his chest struggled to rise and fall with his shallow breaths. Taking his hand tightly in mine, I let the tears flow freely as Dean tried to force a smirk, grunting with pain at the effort it took him.

"Come on MJ… It's just a flesh wound you big baby." Dean tried to laugh, but he only ended up coughing violently, a spatter of blood landing on his chest.

"No… No… You… You are NOT dying on me!" Shaking my head violently, I reached down and with shaking hands I tried to rip a strip from my t-shirt. Dean's bloody hand landed on mine, stilling them in their attempts.

"Sammie… Take MJ and get out of here. Soon demons will be swarming this place." Dean muttered weakly, and I shook my head again.

"No! I-I'm not leaving you…" I stuttered, turning my head and staring up at my younger brother with tears in my eyes.

"Sammie… We are NOT leaving him! We're not losing him like we lost Dad!" I whispered fiercely, and it took Sammie only a moment before he was agreeing with me.

"Don't you worry Dean… We're going to get you out of here and… and fi-fix you right up.' Turning back to Dean, my voice died off as he chuckled one last time before his eyes glazed over.

"No… Dean? Dean!" Sammie pulled me away from Dean's body before I could throw myself on top of him, hugging me tight as I cried and sobbed into his chest, his own tears falling freely. No matter what we had done… we still lost him. Despite everything we had accomplished, we hadn't been able to stop him from dying. And I didn't know if I would ever forgive myself for that.

*Four months later*

Staring out the window with blank eyes, I numbly twirled the knife in my hands as the empty feeling in my heart seemed to grow.

"How's she doing Bobby?" I barely registered Sam's voice as he and Bobby poked their heads into the room. My heart tightened painfully at the sound of his voice. I wish Sm would just leave bcause seeing him would only make me happy, and I didn't deserve to be happy. Why should I be when it was my fault that Dean had died?

"Same as last time. She's like an empty shell ever since…" Bobby trailed off, though all of us knew what he meant.

He was right. Without Dean, it was like a part of me was gone. Sammie made up another piece, and it killed me that he went out and hunted every day looking for Lilith. I understood though and I hoped that bitch got what she deserved… But I couldn't find the motivation even just to speak yet. I didn't want to lose Sam like we'd lost Dean. Knowing that Sammie wouldn't leave until he talked to me, I forced myself to stand, placing the knife on the bedside table, before I turned to Sammie with a faint smile. Without a word, he came up to me and pulled me into a hug, placing a brotherly kiss on my forehead before he pulled away to look at me. Just as Sammie opened his mouth to speak, my phone went off in my pocket.

Frowning, I pulled it from my pocket and stared at the unknown number on the screen. Strange… Nobody by Sam and Bobby should have had my number. Something strange welled up inside of me and I felt a feeling of hope though it made no sense. It was something I hadn't felt for months. Curiosity pushed at me, and I found myself answering the phone before I could stop myself.

"Hello?" My voice sounded like a dying frog, and I winced at how bad it sounded. I guess that was what happened when you didn't use your voice for four months though. Bobby and Sam exchanged looks of shock at the fact that I had actually spoken. No matter what they had tried, neither of them could get me to talk these past months. I was surprised myself honestly.

"MJ? It's Dean." I bit my lip angrily and shook my head.

"Look dude, I don't know who you are but my brother is dead!" I shouted, anger filling me up inside.

"MJ it's me. Look out the window you idiot." I turned to face the window, dropping my phone in shock.

"D… Dean!" Tears welled up in my eyes as Dean entered the house through my back door that I had left open. I moved towards him, but Sam's hands on my shoulders stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Hey Sammie. MJ, Bobby." Dean grinned that all too familiar grin of his and I fought against Sam's grip even as Bobby snatched my knife from the table where I had abandoned it. It was pure silver.

"Woah! Bobby! It's me!" Bobby swiped at Dean, Bobby's eyes filled to the brim with angry tears.

"_**Mary-Jane, it truly is Dean. Stop them.**_" A soft voice echoed in my mind, resembling my own so closely that I almost thought that it had come from my own train of thoughts. Nevertheless, my thought or not, I believed it. I couldn't explain why I believed it… I just did. I knew my brother.

Gritting my teeth, I jerked my elbow back into Sam's gut, catching him off guard enough to turn out of his grasp and swipe my feet out, knocking him to the ground. "Bobby! Stop!" My voice cracked again, and I knocked Bobby to the floor with a swift kick to the back of his knees. The moment Bobby wasn't trying to kill Dean anymore, I pushed myself in between him and the others.

"MJ! That's not Dean!" Sam called out and I shook my head at him.

"It is! He just had every chance to kill me just now. And he didn't. I… I can't explain it Sammie. This is Dean. This is our brother!" Turning to face Dean, I hugged him so tightly I thought I was going to suffocate him.

"I'm home MJ… I'm home." Dean murmured, the tears in my eyes reflected in his own as I stared up at him. My brother was home… He was alive, and he was home. Nothing else mattered.

"Fine. But if this really is Dean? He won't protest to us running a few little tests." Bobby remarked angrily from his position on the floor and I sighed. Grabbing the knife from Bobby, I held it out to Dean with a slight smile.

"I know you just got back from Hell and all… but would you mind?" I grinned, earning another shocked look from Bobby and Sam. It had been a really long time since they had seen me smile like that.

With an irritated sigh-one that was so Dean-like I couldn't comprehend how Sam and Bobby didn't believe it was Dean-, Dean took the knife from my hands and ran it gingerly across his forearm, drawing dark red blood.

"There. Happy?" Dean remarked sarcastically and I laughed brightly as I splashed some Holy Water at him.

"Really MJ?" I shrugged and hugged my brother again tightly.

"Yes really. I may believe that it's you, but they wouldn't until they knew for sure you weren't a demon." Once I had run through every single demon/monster test that any of us knew of, it seemed that Sam and Bobby finally believed that it really was Dean. After embracing in a group hug, we all pulled back with stupid grins. Mine faded though when I saw the hand print on Dean's shoulder.

"Dean… What is that?" I murmured, reaching out and touching it softly.

"I don't know. Last thing I remember is being ripped into dog chow, and then I was waking up in a coffin six feet under the ground." Dean shrugged, patting my hand absently.

"But… how? How is this even possible Dean?" Bobby asked the question all of us had been wondering, but had been too scared to ask.

"Well that's what I was wondering. You guys didn't make any damn deals did you?" Dean glared at Sam and I, but I wasn't fazed by his glower.

"It wasn't for lack of trying Dean. Sammie here knew you wouldn't want us to. I didn't care what you wanted. I wanted my big brother back. So I tried to make a deal with every damn demon in the country to get you back. But no one would deal. Apparently you were more valuable dead than alive." I grumbled bitterly, yelping when Dean smacked me in the back of the head.

"Look, I don't know who saved me, but I say we figure out who did, and figure out why they did it. It couldn't have been out of the goodness of their damn hearts I'm sure." Dean remarked. Damn straight we were going to find who did this. And I was going to give them the biggest thank you I could muster. Demon, Monster, human- I don't care. Whoever did this, brought my brother back to me, and for that I owed them. I owed them big.


	2. Chapter 2

"No." Sam's flat out refusal of Dean's proposal caught me by surprise.

"What do you mean no Sam? We need to figure out what pulled Dean from the depths of Hell, and why they did it. I mean, I appreciate it no matter who it was. But we need to make sure there won't be any repercussions for us here." I pointed out, my tone conveying my belief that Sam was being completely insane.

"And we should keep Dean as far away from them as possible. Which means we need to not search them out the moment Dean is back." Sam argued, and I bit my lip to keep from childishly flipping him off, a bad habit I had learned from Dean when I was young.

"Fine Sam. We won't go. For now." Dean suddenly gave in to Sam's wishes and I stared at him with wide eyes. Dean giving in on something? It was unprecedented in this strange family of ours.

Shrugging his shoulders, Dean turned his back on Sam and Bobby and squeezed my shoulder three times before heading out of the room, yelling over his shoulder that he was going to take a nap and get a beer. Somehow I managed to keep a smile from spreading over my face, even though I was just dying to grin. When we were little, Dean and I had established a sign that let the other know we were going through with a plan, even though we weren't supposed to. Three squeezes to the right shoulder.

"Now that you three idjits are done squabbling, there's a case I need you to take care of. Young female women have been disappearing and then started showing up about two days ago." Bobby announced, leading us over to the desk in my room, placing a map on the top of it and pointing to a town not far from us.

"What's so special about that Bobby?" Sam asked quietly, and I looked down at the list of the women in front of me.

"Uh guys… Notice most of these women are under 20 years old, and almost all virgins? If not virgins, then pretty damn close to it?" I asked quietly, my suspicions already aroused greatly. My guess is that it was an incubus. One who preyed on the innocent.

"Exactly. My sources tell me it's an incubus that's been running rampant through the town, returning about every ten years or so, always capturing and impregnating the same amount of women every time. Ten. The count is up to nine now." Bobby explains. The point of the discussion was clear to me. Something needed to be done before the incubus disappeared for another ten years.

"Fine. We go in and find the damn thing. I'll be bait, no problem." I announced, turning my back on Bobby and my brother as I began to pack my bag. A firm hand on my shoulder stopped me from grabbing a shirt from my drawer.

"What?" I asked with a sigh as Sam glared down at me, Bobby shaking his head as he walked past us.

"You're not being bait MJ." Sam's voice was commanding and scary, but it wouldn't turn me away from my decision.

"Then how are you going to lure in the Incubus Sam? So unless you or Dean wants to dress up as a woman, and trust me that'll take a LOT of work to make either of you appealing, I think I'm your only chance here, seeing as I'm the only one who is actually an appealing female." I countered firmly, my voice a slight growl as I glared up at him.

There was no way in hell I was going to just sit on the sidelines anymore. I was going to be smack dab in the middle of everything whether my brothers liked it or not. Shaking Sam's hand from my shoulder, I finished throwing some clothes in my bag before slinging the bag over my shoulder.

"We're leaving Dean here, Bobby. He won't like it, but he won't have a choice. I'll meet you out at the Impala in five. Better hurry up Sammy boy." I called over my shoulder as I snagged the keys from the wall and sauntered out the front door.

-a few hours later-

My hands were tight on the steering wheel as Sam napped in the passenger seat. To say Dean was not happy with us at the moment was an understatement. My pulse was still racing from the argument we had just had over the phone. Before the phone call Sam had been driving, but after I had slammed the phone shut and thrown it at the floor in frustration, Sam had allowed me to take over so that I could focus on something besides how much Dean had pissed me off. I only took comfort in the fact that Bobby kept his keys on his neck and refused to let Dean go after us without a fight. Dean was back, and though I actually wanted him to be on the mission with us, I also knew that I wasn't actually ready emotionally for him to be back in the thick of things.

I just hoped that Bobby would be able to keep Dean at bay long enough for us to take care of the damned Incubus. Shaking my head, I cleared Dean out of my thoughts as I pulled into a gas station. We were still an hour out from the town Bobby had told us about, but it was best to be prepared and have the Impala fueled up before we got there. As I stepped out of the car, a big white van came to a screeching halt behind the Impala.

"Great." I groaned, closing the door behind me as I leaned back against it and waited for the driver of the van to exit it. I didn't have to wait very long. A mere second more and Dean was storming out of the van, the anger he felt showing clearly on his face.

"Mary-Jane Winchester! What the hell were you thinking leaving me at Bobby's? You didn't think I was actually going to just sit there and let you play bait for some damn incubus, did you?" Dean was absolutely livid as he screamed at me, but I refused to let anything more than irritation show in my expression as he did so.

"Are you finished now?" I asked quietly, watching as Dean seemed to pull back in surprise. Normally when he yelled, I yelled right back. Well he didn't have to wait long for that to happen.

"I was THINKING that maybe because you just came back from HELL, you could use, I don't know, a freaking break!" My voice was shrill as screamed right back at my older brother. I'd never backed down from him in the past, and there was no way I was going to start now.

"And another thing! I'm not a little girl that's scared of the thing in her closet anymore Dean! You can't protect me from everything. And I'm not going to let these women keep getting attacked by this monster anymore. If we don't get there by tonight, then we won't be able to catch this bastard for another ten years, and with our track record we may not even be around to do it when he finally comes back!" Turning my back on my brother, I began filling the Impala, ignoring Dean's silent glares until the tank was full.

"If you're going to come, then come. But _**I**_ am taking lead on this Dean." With those final words, I sat back in the driver's seat and slammed the door shut. If he was coming, he wasn't going to be driving his 'baby' that was for sure.

-in town, at the motel -

"Alright, I've already figured out where all the victims have been taken from. They all went to the same bar, McPhee's, just down the street from here. My guess is that this is the Incubus' preferred hunting ground. It's already eight o'clock now. I'm going to go and get ready in a little bit. The bar opens at nine, so if we show up around opening then we're more likely to scope out the incubus if it starts to make its move on a girl besides me." I explained quickly to my brothers, absentmindedly digging through my bag as I spoke. Pulling a pretty floral dress from my bag, I grinned with satisfaction.

"Be back in a sec guys." In the bathroom, I quickly disrobed before pulling the dress on.

Glancing in the mirror, I chuckled. The strapless portion of the dress showed off my shoulders and came to just about mid-thigh. With a sweet-heart neckline, the dress showed off my ample curves and the push-up bra I wore definitely helped emphasize my breasts. It was sexy, but at the same time the floral print exuded enough innocence. If this didn't draw the attention of every guy in the bar, incubus included, I didn't know what would. Leaving my hair down in its usual fashion, I fastened a plain gold locket around my neck and dabbed on a little lip gloss.

"Perfect."

Grinning, I stepped out of the bathroom and did a little twirl. "No." Dean and Sam shouted in unison before I could even ask them what they thought.

"And why not?" I asked with a laugh, knowing they were just uncomfortable with seeing me in a dress.

Ignoring their stammered excuses, I slid on a pair of wedges that I could run in if I needed to. The outfit wasn't the best thing to fight in if I needed to, but it wasn't the worst. Worst thing I'd have to worry about in the dress is if I kicked the guy, he would see a flash of underwear. Oooh big deal. Glancing at the clock, I pulled two matching lockets, exactly like the one I currently wore and threw them at my brothers.

"Here, put them on. They may not be your style, but they're charmed to ward off the Incubus' power in case he gets his hands on one of us." I explained, snatching the keys to the Impala from the side table.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dean snapped, reaching for the keys to his 'baby'. I held them out of his reach and smirked.

"A babe like me can't show up without a babe like the Impala, Dean." I hurried out the door before Dean could respond, laughing as he stood there glowering at me as I turned the key in the ignition. It was going to be a long night, that I could tell.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking into the bar, I looked around nervously, trying to act the part of an innocent girl who wasn't used to being in a bar. Funny thing was, I was more than used to being in a bar. On more than one occasion Dean had dragged me into a bar with him and had me act as his designated driver. So acting like I wasn't really that comfortable was actually pretty hard to do. Taking a seat at the bar, I brushed a strand of hair away from my face and watched my brother's step into the bar. I knew the moment they saw me because I could feel their gaze upon me even when I turned my head to talk to the bartender.

"Just a virgin Pina Colada, please." Smiling softly, I thanked the bartender quietly when he handed me my drink and took a quick sip.

I needed to be alcohol free when the incubus approached me, though I desperately wanted something to drink, even something light. "That's quite an innocent drink there." An amused voice came from my side and I turned to face them with a smirk.

"Well maybe I'm just being a bit cautious. I mean, a beautiful girl in a bar, being hit on by a handsome guy? It's pretty dangerous." I remarked casually, feeling my locket heat up gently against my chest. This was the Incubus, of that I had no doubt. The locket I wore, and the ones I had given my brothers, were charmed to heat up when the Incubus came within six inches of us.

"Oh you most definitely have a reason to be cautious then. Because you are without a doubt the most beautiful girl in this bar, and are most definitely being hit on by a semi-handsome guy." The Incubus stated laughingly, and I cracked a grin.

"Oh I wouldn't say Semi-handsome… More like a little bit more than half-handsome." I winked at the incubus, and could tell I had caught his undivided attention. The warmer the locket got, the more invested in you the Incubus was.

"Can I buy you another drink? Something with a tiny bit of alcohol in it? Maybe then I'll be full-blown handsome." The Incubus winked back and I stuck out my hand towards him.

"My names Jane. What about you?" I asked with a smile, feeling the glares of my brothers on my back as the Incubus shook my hand.

"Marco. Marco Viobella." I felt the Incubus trying to work his powers on me, and knew I had to at least act like they were working. Within twenty minutes to everyone in the bar I must have appeared completely and utterly drunk.

Which wasn't too far from the truth if I was being honest. I felt like every nerve ending in my body was numb, but at the same time like they were on fire. Before I could stop myself I had had a bit too many drinks.

"Would you… want to go outside and talk?" Marco whispered softly in my ear and I felt a shiver run down my spine.

Every part of me was screaming at me to say no, but my body wouldn't listen. I found myself nodding before I could stop myself and it was like the only people who existed in the room was Marco and I. Taking my hand in his, I giggled as he led me towards the door of the bar. Glancing back into the bar, I watched as my brothers were talking heatedly, and weren't watching me leave the bar with the Incubus. Shit.

Just as I turned back to the Incubus, the door to the bar closed behind me and I felt a surge of desire run through my body. Oh double shit. I shouldn't have been able to feel anything but the minor effects of his powers with the locket I had on. Reaching up to touch my neck, I almost flinched when I couldn't feel the weight of the locket against my skin.

"Oh that little locket of yours? I took it off of you after the second or third drink. Now come here you little minx…" Grinning, the Incubus pulled me against him and it was like I was watching somebody else as my arms wrapped themselves around the Incubus's neck.

"Hmm… I find it strangely hot having a Hunter try to trick me into picking them." He murmured softly as he nuzzled against my neck and I shuddered as I felt his powers begin to run through my veins.

"Let.. me… GO!" I pushed through the haze enough to try and struggle against his hold on me.

"I don't think so little Hunter. I need my number ten… and you're perfect for it." He chuckled as he pushed me against the brick wall, his fingers dancing at the bottom edge of my dress.

"Despite the act you put on… You are innocent, aren't you? No man has ever ventured where I will… This is going to be fun." The Incubus chuckled and I began to panic. Oh dear god… Somebody help me!

I tried to fight back against the Incubus but his powers proved to be too strong for me to fight against. Just as I was about to give up all hope of somehow getting out of the situation, a figure appeared on the other side of the alley way.

"Put the girl down." Something about the man's voice, for it was surely a man's with how deep it was, pushed all traces of the demon's influence from my system. Putting all my strength into my leg, I swung it up and hit the incubus across the face.

"That's for trying to molest me." I growled, my triumph being short-lived however. The Incubus reached and grabbed my bare leg, sending his powers throughout my entire body once more. Gasping I clung to the wall and tried to shake off his hand as I yelled out to the man across the alley.

"Please! Help me!" I pleaded, meeting his deep gaze with fear in my eyes. Without the locket I was a goner.

"I said. Let the girl go." Stepping forward, the man simply raised his hand and the Incubus's grip left my leg. Collapsing on the ground, I hissed in pain as the Incubus kicked his leg out and caught me in the shoulder just before the man gripped the Incubus by the neck and pulled him out of reach.

"Be gone now Demon." The man's voice echoed through the alley way as I stared up at him from the ground, and a bright light burst suddenly from the Incubus's eyes before he disappeared in a cloud of dust.

The pain in my shoulder was unbelievable, and I grimaced as I forced myself to sit up. "That damn bastard dislocated my shoulder I think." I hissed, crying out when the back of my shoulder touched the wall.

"Here, let me heal you." The man murmured softly and I forced a smirk.

"Nah, I think I'm good. How'd you do that by the way? He disappeared like-Argh!" I cried out again as the pain in my shoulder doubled. The man placed his hand on my shoulder and I winced, ready for the pain that was sure to come… But it never did.

A bright white light shone around the two of us and I stared up at the man. Where his hand touched my shoulder, I felt a tingle run through me and shuddered slightly. It was similar to the feelings I had felt while under the Incubus's influence, but yet completely different at the same time. I had felt an underlying sense of fear with the Incubus… But I felt safe here with this man. This strange man who had swept in and saved me when I had thought I was all but doomed.

"Are you alright, Mary-Jane?" He asked and I frowned slightly when he said my name.

"How… How'd you know my name?"

"MJ! Back away from her you bastard!" Dean's voice echoed through the alleyway and I turned to face my two incoming brothers.

"Took you two long enough. I don't know what the hell you two were arguing about while I was basically being molested by that damn Incubus, but could it have killed one of you to pay attention to your damn lockets? If I was in danger yours were set to go off you idiots!" With Sam's help I stood from my seat on the ground and sighed.

"Dean, put your damn gun away, I have a feeling it won't work on the guy even if he did deserve to be shot. Which he doesn't. Unlike you guys, this guy swept in and saved my ass." I hobbled over to my big brother and pushed his gun down till it was pointing at the floor.

"Who are you?" Sam asked curiously, and I turned to face the man.

"That's something I've been wondering myself." I stared at the man before me and felt that same strange tingle run down my spine and a knot formed in my stomach. The way the man gazed at me… It sent shivers down my spine.

"My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord." He announced, almost proudly to us, and I inwardly flinched the moment he was done speaking. Here it comes-

"Angel of the Lord my ass!"


End file.
